


Dearest Beloved

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: Have you not been so far away, would you approve of my feelings?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Dearest Beloved

_Dear beloved Subordinate, you were one heck of a partner.  
I enjoyed our nightly interrogations as much as I liked you, (hint I loved them.) _

_Though I could never manage to tell you._

_One, because you would never understand, and two, because I was scared that it would ruin any small connection that we already had._

_I’m sorry, I should’ve told you beforehand, now look at what’s happened to you._

_I never thought it would ever come to the day I would write a letter to the Purple Hyacinth himself, oh how the turntables._

_If you were with me right now, would you laugh at me, tease me until I can’t stand it._

_Well, try all you want, because I will always have those feelings, even tho I know that you could never reciprocate them._

_I would do anything to see that smirk on your face once again, walk through hell and back, dive into the deepest of oceans._

_But I know that none of them will bring you back to me._

_So please, I beg you to forget me wherever you end up._

_May your soul Rest In Peace, in heaven or hell._

_I love you._

~Sincerely, your dearest partner

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably didn’t make you cry, if it did, I’m sorry. This fic was written to get you in a slight melancholy mood. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading.


End file.
